


The Cat Ran Up The Clock

by Screeniverse



Category: Lost In Vivo (Video Game), Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This For Fun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sentient Animals, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Swearing, genericspookys, therapy animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeniverse/pseuds/Screeniverse
Summary: Are you a cat person or a dog person?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Cat Ran Up The Clock

Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick.  
Tock.  
It was such a loud thing.

The large, pale-pink cat's tail furled as it stared at the door, awaiting the next subject. 

They need to come, and soon. The cat didn't know how long it's willpower will last. The hallway that keeps the specimen contained only functions while the cat has energy.

And boy, was it running out.

The cat hoped. Prayed, even, that something- anything, would come through that door. And-

IS THAT A FUCKING DOG.

...ahem.

A human of thin, small stature walked through the door, her dog's leash in one hand. The dog seemed to be wearing a black and blue harness of some kind.

The cat squints. Human text can get rather jumbled in its mind, but it's certain that reads...

'Therapy animal'.

Well. Isn't that kick-you-into-the-street spit-on-your-fur fantastic.

But. This means that the wall is more likely to have an affect on the subject, right? The wall's insatiable hunger will be satisfied for another good few weeks or so. Maybe double that, if the wall also eats the dog.

The cat clears its throat as the subject walks by.

"Hello. Are you lost, little one?"

It could swear it saw the subject jump at least two inches into the air upon hearing it speak, but it very quickly calms down.

"H-H-Hello...?"

Oh... well, at least this subject isn't rude like the last one that came through here. The cat can't say it's surprised that a human that needed a DOG as a therapy animal (instead of the clearly superior cat) had to have it real bad.

"I am the Cat. I am here to help you. Would you tell me your name?"

The human's eyes nervously narrow. They looks like they're contemplating whether or not they could tell the Cat their name. It's okay, the Cat doesn't mind. It get's it a lot, actually. 

"O- O-"

The Cat looks over at the service dog. The Cat was made to be fluent in all spoken languages, which includes dog. The dog- who the Cat is now realising by it's tag is named 'Dani' -swiftly replies.

"Olivia!" 

To which the cat nods, and looks back up at the human. "Don't worry, you don't need to tell me. Your dog just did, anyway."

Olivia sighs. "Th-thank you..."

The Cat looks down as the human leaves. Poor souls. They don't know what's coming for them.

Oh well.

Now the Cat knows it can relax for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it would be funny if they met do not think abt the implications too much <3


End file.
